Run to You
by Eternity in Paris
Summary: Eighteen year old Jenny Shepard is the daughter of the President of the United States whose rebellion against the Secret Service agents in her life leads to a European adventure and an unexpected romance. Takes place in Washington DC, Prague, Venice, Berlin, and London. Mild TIVA.
1. Dinner Date

_**LOL okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot again but as usual, it got longer. This story is based on the movie, Chasing Liberty (2004), and Mark Harmon was in it so yeah, I watched it XD. It was a pretty good movie. The first part of this story might be confusing if you haven't seen the movie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Whitney Houston, or Chasing Liberty.**_

* * *

_I know that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

_But if you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

_A girl who's scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong_

_Can't you see the hurt in me?_

_I feel so all alone_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms _

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_Each day, each day I play the role_

_Of someone always in control_

_But at night I come home and turn the key_

_There's nobody there, no one cares for me _

_What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams_

_Without someone to share it with_

_Tell me what does it mean?_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms _

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_I need you here_

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_If you only knew how much..._

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms _

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

* * *

**Chapter I: Dinner Date**

"You know, I have this theory…" Jenny started as she took a sip of her drink.

"About parents?" Todd Gelfand, her date, asked.

"Yeah. They always tell you that they want you to appreciate the good things in life but not to do them…" Jenny trailed off as four men walked in the restaurant.

"We may have a situation here at six o' clock." Ziva David whispered on her comms unit as she shifted on the chair facing Jenny and Todd.

"Copy that David." Tony DiNozzo responded, "You look really nice wearing that blouse by the way." He stared at the screen intently.

"It's actually a sweater." Ziva glared at the hidden camera.

"Sweater or blouse. Same thing. Take a compliment." Tony rolled his eyes.

The two partners started bickering but suddenly stopped when the four men that walked in earlier approached Jenny's table and started talking to her. Jenny and Todd stopped their conversation and turned to the men to acknowledge them.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"I have a little something to make this night more memorable." The man in a gray t-shirt smiled suggestively at Jenny who had an uncomfortable look. The man opened his jacket and was reaching in when the people around them started standing up and yelling.

"Secret Service!"

"Someone grab Jenny!"

"Get down!"

"Put your hands where we can see them!"

"Don't move!"

"Stay right there!"


	2. It's All Good

**Chapter II: It's All Good**

Jenny looked around in horror when she realized that the restaurant was full of her father's Secret Service agents. She watched as the four men were dragged and questioned outside.

"I am so sorry!" Jenny placed a hand on her date's arm.

"I don't get why your people have to do that. The guys were just reaching for a camera!"

"I know… I'm sorry!"

"Jenny, you're really great. But this," Todd gestured to the agents standing and looking around pretending to not listen in on their conversation, "is just too much."

"But Todd, come on! It's still early! Let's go catch a movie or something." She tried persuading him.

"I really can't Jenny." Todd shook his head and walked away.

Jenny glared at the agents and stalked to the SUV and slammed the door shut. "Let's go!" She barked at Tony and Ziva.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the White House doors, Jenny swung the car door open and slammed it shut once she got out and proceeded to stomp inside.

"Poor girl." Tony sighed.

"At least she's safely home now." Ziva reasoned.

"Call me when you get home?" Tony asked, as he got out of the car.

"Sure."

He pushed the door close and turned and looked at Ziva through the open window.

"You're not going to call me, are you?"

"Nope." Ziva laughed and drove off.

"It's all good! My phone's almost out of battery anyway!" Tony yelled at the speeding car. He glared at the other agents who were snickering at him before walking inside, muttering to himself.


	3. Can't Hurry Love

**Chapter III: Can't Hurry Love**

Down the other hallway, Jenny was glaring at anyone who would dare to look at her. She was determined to give her father a piece of her mind even if he was the President of the United States. Her face was flushed with anger – you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey Jenny! How was the date?" Tim McGee, her father's personal detail, greeted her.

"You know damn well how it went!" Jenny hissed.

"You can't go in there! He's having a-" McGee hurried after her.

* * *

_**Please don't hate me. LOL. Like I said though, this was technically a one-shot which grew longer and longer. And like my other story, Any Other World, the chapters here are according to scene changes. But I think this is the only chapter that is this short. Also, I have a new story called Somewhere Down the Road. You guys should read it cuz there isn't that much reviews **_


	4. Of Dates And Officials

**Chapter IV: Of Dates and Officials**

"Daddy!" Jenny burst through the doors of the Oval Room. "Daddy, how can you do this to me? You had the restaurant swarming with agents! You ruined my date! And now, I am going to die before I ever get to third base!" She flailed her arms around in exasperation.

Jasper Shepard looked up from the papers he was reading and gave his daughter a weird look.

"I mean, second… base." Jenny corrected. She followed her father's eyes and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw that the Secretary of the Navy, Secretary of Defense, Director of CIA, Director of NCIS, and the Director of FBI were all sitting there and staring at her.

She turned back to her father, "We'll talk about this later."

Jasper rolled his eyes and gathered the papers before walking around the desk and sitting on the chair in front of everyone.

"No. Stay here. We were just discussing what I have to say to persuade the other nation's leaders to donate with the new research that is being established and will be talked about at the Summit in Prague later this week. But you had a bad date. Let's talk about that." He looked at her and waited for her to start.

Jenny sighed, "No, I am very sorry I disturbed your meeting. We can talk about this some other time." She walked as fast as she could and was out the door before anyone could even blink.

Jasper looked at the officials sitting in front of him and asked, "So, third base is what again?"

The secretaries and directors slowly put down their pens and pulled their heads up from their respective folders and looked at him. Deciding if it was a trick question or not.

"I thought it was-"

"Teenagers these days-"

"They said it-"

"My nieces-"

"Kissing-"

"Something about-"

"Nephews-"

"Kids-"

"Below the waist-"

The president nodded his head at the random answers he was hearing from the officials in front of him. "Glad I asked."


	5. Presidents And Promises

**Chapter V: Presidents and Promises**

The next morning…

Jenny sighed for the millionth time and played with the fruits on her plate and clanged the fork loudly.

"What do you want me to say Jenny? It was just a date." Jasper looked at his daughter.

"Jasper, you had that place swarming with agents! Your daughter is old enough to take care of herself." Jasmine Shepard, the First Lady and his wife, reprimanded him.

"I don't think some guy who ranks twenty-fourth in his class and plays the X-Box things seventeen hours a day is capable enough to go on a date with our daughter!" Jasper argued.

"Who told you that?" Jenny gave her father a confused look.

"I had McGee and Pacci run a background check on him."

"Dad! I don't want some guy who wears sunglasses indoors – sorry McGee-"

Special Agent Pacci laughed at his partner.

"-or another one who wears bad suits – sorry Pacci-"

McGee turned to face his partner and looked up and down before laughing as Pacci tried to make his suit more presentable.

"-to tell you about my date! I am eighteen years old!"

Her father was about to respond when Stanley came rushing in.

"Sir, the vice-president is downstairs."

Jasper gathered everything and motioned for his daughter and wife to follow him.

"You can make it up to me while we're in Prague." Jenny tried negotiating.

"We'll see." They rounded the corner and continued down the hall.

"Remember Abigail Scuito?"

"Abby? Donald Mallard's daughter? The one divorced by Jordan Scuito?"

"Yeah. Abby and Ducky will also be there at the party and she invited me to a concert."

"I suppose that's okay."

Jenny faced her mother and jumped up and down in excitement.

Jasmine added, "Also, don't have your agents all over the place. She can have at least one agent with her."

Jenny smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Jasper turned to his daughter and looked at her intently.

"Two agents." He said, holding two of his fingers up in front of their faces. "Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo."

"Fine. But just the two of them, okay? Promise?"

"Never ask the president to make promises sweetie." Her mother warned.

"I'm not, mom. I'm asking my father."

"Sir," Stanley called, "the vice president is till waiting."

Jasper pointed a finger at himself, "President. I'm still president." And started walking down the stairs.

"Daddy," Jenny called after him, "promise?"

Her father faced her and gave a sharp nod and a smile before walking away.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am really glad you guys liked it.**_

_**left my heart in Paris: Thank you for reviewing. You don't really have to watch the movie to get it… It was just the first few lines that was kinda confusing cuz I didn't put the whole thing that she supposedly said.**_

_**TeamCarlisleandEsme8: LOL thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! You're awesome!**_

_**fashiongirl97: Thank you so much! Have you seen the movie yet?**_

_**KSBP: Thank you very much! I hope you continue to read it(:**_


	6. Damn

_**LOL I have no idea what I was thinking doing Roman Numeral numbers instead of using the plain old numbers on the keyboard. I find Roman Numerals annoying now XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Damn**

"Z-Y-G-O-T-E. Forty points!" Jenny smiled

Jasper moved the board and put his letters down, "H-A-T. Eight points. Damn!"

Jasmine turned the board to face her and placed her letters, "So it's a double and triple word score with a total of one hundred forty points." She smiled triumphantly.

"Damn!" Father and daughter said in amazement.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Jenny faced her father, "Since we're staying in Prague for a week, I do all my duties for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Friday will be the ball and I am leaving with Abby later in the night and on Saturday I will go to the Berlin Love Parade. On Sunday, I will come back to Prague to meet you and mom for the flight back home. Once we get home, I will do all my stuff for college and that's it! I will love you guys forever and ever!"

"Jenny, we talked about this already. No. Going to that parade is dangerous. There will be millions of people. There could be a breach of security."

"Well, not if I keep my top on and do this." Jenny smiled and held her finger up, imitating the peace sign.

"Nice try."


	7. Piercings And Trashy Friends

**Chapter 7: Piercings And Trashy Friends**

Jenny was standing by the entrance of the ballroom when she saw Abigail Scuito.

"Abby!" Jenny greeted.

"Jenny! How are you?"

"I'm good! How about you?"

"Same. I'm sorry I'm late. But for some reason, the guards at the gate took turns to search me."

"Abigail!" Jasmine greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Shepard! And to you too, Mr. President!"

"Hello Abigail. What's that in your mouth? Candy?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, no. It's a tongue piercing." Abby stuck her tongue out to show the First Family.

"Remind me to call a research team as to why would anyone want to pierce their tongue?" Jasper whispered quietly to his wife but Abby apparently heard.

"Mr. President, I'll just save you and your country's money to do a research. You see some guys-" She was cut off when Jenny excused them and pulled her away. They were walking around for some time when Abby dragged her to the restroom.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Time to go! But I swear Jenny, you are not wearing that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're not gonna get any guys dressed like that okay?"

A couple of minutes later, Jenny and Abby stumbled out of the restroom laughing hysterically as they walked to the president and the First Lady.

"Thank God Abby found a new trashy friend to hang out with." Jasper said to his wife.

Jasmine squinted at the two people approaching and tried to take a closer look at the redhead, "Yeah, your daughter…"

Jasper Shepard, President of the United States, did a double take. Indeed, the woman in red stilettos, short bandage skirt, and a see-through top with just a bandeau underneath was his daughter.

"Mom. Dad. Abby and I are leaving now. We talked about this remember? I'll see you guys later!" Jenny waved goodbye and walked off.

McGee stepped up beside Jasper, "Uh, change of plans sir?"

"You and Pacci have been with me for a long time. Yeah." The president nodded his head in agreement to his security as he watched his daughter walk off with the skimpy outfit that made her look like a sin in heels.

"Jasper, you made your daughter a promise." Jasmine warned him.

"Jas, I know what I said. But did you see what she was wearing?" Jasper whined to his wife.

"I did. She was standing right in front of me." She rolled her eyes.

The couple continued to bicker as they walked around the ballroom.

* * *

_**I have nothing against piercings okay? Don't get me wrong on that. Like I said, I just based this off of the movie. Hope you guys review(:**_


	8. Cute Strangers

**Chapter 8: Cute Strangers**

"Oh my gosh! There are so many cute guys here Abby!"

"This is nothing! If you go to the Love Parade, there will be _millions_!"

They continued giggling as they walked down the street. Jenny tripped over a loose brick step and accidentally hit a man taking photos.

"Sorry!" Jenny apologized.

The stranger looked up and her Emerald Green eyes met his intense Ocean Blue ones. They smiled at each other and Jenny was about to speak again when Abby pulled on her arm and ushered her inside the club.

"Why do you Americans love going to clubs? They are all the same anyway!" Ziva scratched her head as Tony dragged her inside to follow them.

The two girls danced around to the beat of the music and Jenny watched in amazement when one of the band members jumped and surfed the crowd. Her eyes caught the still figures standing in each corner of the auditorium. Her eyes narrowed when one of them looked like they were speaking to themselves. One of the people she was looking at turned their head and she caught a glimpse of their comms unit.

"No…" Jenny hissed.

"Is everything okay?" Abby grabbed on to Jenny who was stalking towards Tony and Ziva who were standing in the back.

"He promised me just you guys!" She yelled at her security detail.

"Well you see-"

"It's just-"

Tony and Ziva tried to explain to her as she walked off angrily towards the restrooms followed closely by Abby.

Jenny leaned on the sink and faced Abby, "I don't get this! Don't I deserve at least one night of freedom? Actually, I'm not even talking about freedom here! Just at least two agents! But _no_!"

Abby was about to respond when a woman who resembled Jenny walked in the restroom and stumbled towards one of the stalls.

"Jenny, I just had a _brilliant_ idea!" She squealed.

* * *

_**left my heart in Paris: LOL thank you(:**_

_**TeamCarlisleandEsme8: Thanks(:**_

_**KSBP: LOL thanks. At first I wasn't sure if they will be liked since they aren't really well known characters of NCIS and I just completely made Jasmine up. But I'm glad you like them(:**_


	9. Doppelgangers

**Chapter 9: Doppelgangers**

Ziva tapped her foot impatiently and glared at another person who bumped into her. Jenny walked out of the restroom with her back to them and was holding on to Abby. She lost grip of her and went down – smacking her face on the floor. Tony and Ziva rushed to help her up and didn't notice Abby run back to the restroom and yell, "Now, Jenny!"

Jenny came flying out of the restroom and up the stairs while the agents had their back to her. Tony grabbed 'Jenny' by the waist and pulled her up. He pushed the hair out of her face and his eyes widened when he realized that the girl wasn't the president's daughter.

Ziva yanked her comms unit and yelled, "Red Rose has gone AWAL! Someone get an eye on her and secure the perimeter!"

"I have visual!" Kate Todd's voice yelled in their comms, "Jenny! Stop! Dammit!"

"What happened?" Tony panted, finally catching up to Kate and Ziva.

"I lost her in the crowd!" Kate ran her hands through her hair.

Jenny slowly crept behind them and bolted for the doors leading outside.


	10. Angry Secret Service Agents

**Chapter 10: Angry Secret Service Agents**

"Excuse me!" Jenny waved her arms in front of the stranger she bumped in to earlier.

"Yes?"

"Can you please help me get away from here?"

The man looked at the commotion by the club doors and saw three of the agents trying to push their way out.

"Sure. Why not?" He held his helmet to her and helped her get on the motorcycle. They sped away just as the rest of the agents managed to break free from the crowd.

"I'm Jenny," She held her arm out to shake his hand, "and I need to get away from here. Fast!"

"Nice to meet you Jenny," He took one hand off the handle and shook hers, "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Freelance getaway man."

Jenny laughed, "It's nice to meet you too!"

" I do hope I'm not helping you get away with some crime!"

"Oh I don't have anything to do with any crime at all!"

"Uh, I need my hand back please." Gibbs smiled as they turned in an alley and out of sight of the agents after them.

They stayed at some secluded part of the bar they stopped at and he watched Jenny drink some alcoholic beverage.

"I can't believe they don't ask for an ID here!" She slurred.

Gibbs snapped his head around when he heard car doors slamming and feet shuffling around the pavement outside.

"Uh oh!" Jenny stood up.

"Why don't you go hide in the bathroom and I'll take care of this?"

"You're a life saver Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed, before standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to hide in the bathroom.

Gibbs touched his cheek where she kissed him and tried to shake off the tingly feeling that he got. He gathered his things up and stepped out of the bar to face the angry agents waiting for him.

"Agent Gibbs! What the _hell_ do you think were you doing running off with the _daughter_ of the _President of the United States_?" Kate yelled at him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"I don't really take well to being man-handled. " Gibbs pushed her hands away.

"What if you two got in an accident hmmmm?" Ziva jabbed her pointer finger on his chest painfully.

Gibbs was slowly backed in to a corner by two angry Secret Service agents and he looked at Tony – silently asking him to help with the two women.

"You're alone in this Leroy!" Tony laughed.

Gibbs glared at him for being called his first name and Tony put his hands up in mock surrender.


	11. Let Freedom Ring

**Chapter 11: Let Freedom Ring**

"What the hell was she thinking pulling a stunt like that?" Jasper Shepard sat down angrily on the couch next to his wife.

"Honey, you know she has the right to be mad. You broke your promise."

"It's still not an excuse!"

Jasmine leaned in and kissed her husband to soothe him.

"Are you smoking again?" She asked.

"I had a cigar with the Prime Minister. It's rude if you don't."

"Tell me if you're smoking again because if you don't-"

"McGee! Pacci!" Jasper cut her off and stood up to call on his agents.

"Sir?" McGee walked in, followed by Pacci.

"What can you tell me about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? David and DiNozzo said he was the one that 'whisked' my daughter to some _bar_?" He seethed.

"Special Agent Gibbs was born in Washington, D.C., his mother was an FBI agent who was accidentally shot and killed by a friendly during an investigation. His father used to work for NCIS as a Senior Field Agent for the Major Case Response Team but is now retired and currently lives in Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

"Jenny doesn't know he's an agent right?"

"Yes sir."

"Pacci, get agent Gibbs on the phone again."

"Of course sir."

"Jasper, what are you planning this time?" Jasmine got up and followed her husband by the phone.

"Our daughter wants freedom right?"

"Yeah?" Jasmine raised her eye brows.

"I'm going to let freedom ring!"

"Sir, agent Gibbs is on the line." Pacci handed the phone to him.

"_What?_" Gibbs' voice rang through the phone.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

"_Mr. President. Uh, sir. I didn't realize…_"

"I want you to keep my daughter with you for the rest of the night."

"_Sir? You're not being serious are you?_"

"Let Jenny get that teenage rebellion thing out of her system alright? Just one night."

"_But sir! I can't possibly-_"

"End of discussion agent Gibbs!"

"_Uh…_"

"I'll send someone over in the morning."

Jasper hung up and faced his angry wife.

"You just handed our daughter to some stranger!"

"He's one of the Secret Service agents Jas!"

"I can't believe you! You refuse to let her go somewhere with just two agents that we trust ourselves and now, you're just letting her go with some stranger?" She yelled and stalked off to their room.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story! :D Keep it coming(:**_


	12. Nudity And Contaminated Rivers

**Chapter 12: Nudity And Contaminated Rivers**

"That's it?" Jenny peeked around the empty alleyway.

"Yup." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Finally! I can experience Prague with freedom! I can almost smell it! I want to taste it!"

"You might want to smell it first though…"

"I wanna find passion!" She laughed once more before bumping into one of the people from the group passing by.

"Sorry!" Gibbs apologized, "We were just… searching for passion here." He sighed as Jenny slipped from the side of the bike and toppled over to the ground. "Come on. Let's ditch the bike. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Down the alley, Tony and Ziva got out of their car and followed them.

"Come on Zee-vah."

"No, Tony. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just one night!"

"No. Why don't you ask agent Todd instead?"

"Kate is like my sister! That's like committing incest!"

"What the _hell_ are they doing?" Ziva narrowed her eyes. Tony followed her line of sight and watched as Jenny and Gibbs climbed up on the roof to get a better view of the screen by the town square.

"This is so fun Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't fall off."

Jenny continued climbing up and grabbed on to the pipe. It creaked from being pulled on before breaking off. Jenny closed her eyes and screamed as she slid down the roof. She was waiting for herself to slam on the ground when she suddenly stopped sliding. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by Gibbs' blue orbs flashing dangerously.

"What did I just tell you Jen?"

"Oops!" She giggled and turned back around to climb up the roof again. "And did you just call me Jen?"

"You don't like being called Jen?"

"It's fine actually. I just never heard anyone call me by that before."

"I'm first place then."

Jenny giggled and continued climbing. Gibbs turned around to face the building behind them and glared at Tony and Ziva who were holding binoculars up and was watching them. He continued climbing and slid down the other side and sat beside Jenny.

"Alcohol makes me sleepy." Jenny slurred.

"I can tell." Gibbs laughed and placed an arm around her and pulled her closer to him when it became windy.

"You know," Jenny leaned forward and eyed the river below them, "I've always wanted to swim in a river."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? It's just swimming."

"That river is contaminated!"

"Come on!" Jenny patted his leg and stood up and began climbing down.

"Now what?" Gibbs asked as they stood in front of the river.

Jenny turned around and began to take her clothes off as she walked closer and closer to the edge.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking our clothes off?"

"I want to experience freedom at its capacity!"

"Can't you do that dressed?"

"Nope!" She laughed and jumped in and splashed around. The people at the restaurant close by started taking pictures.

"I would like to buy that camera please." Tony tapped the man's shoulder.

"Now why would I-" The man turned around and badges were shoved in front of his face.

_Secret Service_

_Special Agent Ziva David_

_Secret Service_

_Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo_

"Oh…" He handed his camera over to them.

"I can't believe this! That river is beyond dirty or contaminated or whatever. And she's _swimming_ in it. _Naked_!" Tony scratched his head.

"Her father will fire us for letting this happen!" Ziva glared at the nude photos she was scrolling through.


	13. Trace This

**Chapter 13: Trace This**

"Oh my goodness!" Jenny sat up from the bench she fell asleep on.

"Had a nice beauty sleep?" Gibbs asked, looking up from disassembling his phone.

"I have to call my parents! They're going to kill me!" She stood up and put her jacket on, "Can I use your phone?"

"It's not working. It got soaked in the river while you were searching for 'freedom'."

"Well, who swims fully dressed anyway?"

"I was trying to get you out of the water!"

"You could've undressed!" She raised her eye brows at him.

"No thanks. Come on," Gibbs pulled her down the busy street, "There's a payphone close by."

Jenny put coins in and dialed the hotel's number along with their room number.

"_Special Agent Pacci here. How can I help you?"_

"Pacci, can I speak to my mom please?"

_"Of course. One moment."_

Jenny tapped her finger on the booth as she waited for her mother.

"_Honey?"_

"Hey mom."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"_You got me so worried!"_

"Sorry about that."

"_Your father wants to speak to you."_

"Okay."

"_Sweetie?"_ Her father's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey dad. Look, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have acted the way I did but I was angry. You had the place swarming with agents!"

"_I know."_

"This is your chance to apologize you know?"

"_You're right. I suppose – maybe, I could lighten up a little bit. Hold on."_

"Uh, sure?"

Jasper put the phone down and took the envelope McGee handed to him.

"What's this?"

"I'm not sure sir. It was sent by agents David and DiNozzo."

Jasper pulled the contents out and his face turned red with anger.

"Did you see what your daughter's been up to?" He passed the photos to his wife whose eye brows shot up in just getting a glimpse of it.

Her husband took the phone again and yelled.

"_Jennifer Shepard you get your butt back here at the hotel this instant!"_

"What?"

"What happened to let freedom ring?" Jasmine whispered to her husband.

Jasper covered the receiver and called for McGee, "Where is she?"

"We traced the line to the train station sir."

Jasper turned back to his conversation with his daughter, _"You listen to me young lady! Get back here now and don't you dare get on a train!"_

"You traced my call?"

"_I am your father and the President of the United States! I'll trace whatever I want to trace!"_

"You know what? I'll see you back there on Sunday! Trace this." Jenny yelled and slammed the phone down. She walked up to Gibbs and grabbed her things.

"I have to go. Thank you so much for everything."

"Where are they going to pick you up?"

"They're not. There's been a change of plans. I'm going to Berlin."

"What?"

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

"You can't just leave! What about your parents?"

"Oh they just said something about spreading my wings and fly." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Tony and Ziva followed them as they walked to the direction of the train.

"But Jenny! You can't just leave!"

"Why not Jethro?"

"Because!"

"Because what?" Jenny asked, jogging up the stairs.

"Just, because!"

"Not a good enough reason Jethro. Are you coming with me or what?"

"I…" Gibbs contemplated whether to tell her that he was actually a Secret Service agent just to stop her but decided against it, "Fine."

"Awesome!" She looked behind them and started running up the next set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs ran up to catch up with her.

"Right now, we're trying to lose the two agents following us."

They ran around the station and up another set of stairs and stopped where passengers were getting on.

"Excuse me, which of the trains is going to Berlin?" Jenny asked a bystander. He pointed to the train behind them. She quickly thanked him and dragged Gibbs to the train. They got on just in time when the train doors closed and Tony and Ziva just got up the stairs.

"Where are they?" Tony looked around.

"That train goes to Berlin. Let's go." Ziva pointed to the other train and they quickly got on.

* * *

_**I just watched The Dark Knight Rises. OH MY GOD. That was the most epic movie I have ever seen! Although, Christian Bale looked the hottest in the second move. But the story of the third one is the best. There were parts that was kinda sad and it's actually the only movie where I almost cried (considering it's an action movie). For those who haven't seen it yet, sorry if I spoiled anything (not that there really was anything). Anyway, please review my other story too, Somewhere Down The Road. There's barely any reviews.**_


	14. Benvenuti a Venezia

**Chapter 14: Benvenuti a Venezia **_**(Wecome to Venice)**_

"_Uh, sir?" McGee and Pacci followed Jasper and Jasmine as they walked to their limousine and waved to the people outside._

"_Yeah?" Jasper faced McGee._

"_Jenny and agent Gibbs are in Venice but Tony and Ziva are halfway to Berlin. Should we notify the agents that we have there? We could have the place surrounded in seconds."_

"_No, no. I don't want to cause a scene. Just get Tony and Ziva to Venice then."_

"_Also, sir…" Pacci looked at McGee for help but he just shook his head at him._

"_Out with it Pacci."_

"_We think they're m…"_

Jenny and Gibbs sat in the train and quietly enjoyed the view. A man opens the door and sits next to Gibbs.

"Hello!" The stranger greeted them.

"Hi." Gibbs scooted closer to the window.

"My name's Leon. Leon Vance."

"Hi Leon."

"Hey. And you are?" He faced Jenny.

"I'm Jennifer. But call me Jenny."

"Alright. Say, can you two do me a favor?"

"Depends." Jenny looked at him suspiciously.

"Take these." He handed them stickers.

"What do you want us to do with them?"

"Just stick them anywhere!"

Jenny and Gibbs gave him a weird look.

"Yeah. You just stick them anywhere you want and forget about them. Then, in a few years time when you see those stickers around, you'll remember that you are not alone in this world and you'll remember the happy memories!"

Gibbs took the stickers and stuffed them in his pocket.

The train stopped after a couple of hours and they all stepped out.

"What the hell are we doing in Venice?" Gibbs looked irritably at Jenny.

"We must've gotten on the wrong train. It's fine though. Just think of this as a little pit stop!" She smiled.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "Why don't we have dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date Jethro?"

"No… I am merely wondering if you are hungry. Therefore, I am asking if you want to have dinner?"

"Sure, sure. Come on!" Jenny looped her arm through Gibbs' and they strolled through the streets in search of a good restaurant.

"Do you wanna eat here?" He pointed to the little restaurant beside the boat docks.

"Sure."

As they were finishing their dinner, a group of tourists passed by and they were all staring at Jenny.

"Uh, oh." Jenny groaned.

"What's up?"

She grabbed her things and got up along with Gibbs and she pulled him to the other direction.

"Aspetta! Non hai ancora pagare! _(Wait! You did not pay yet!)_" The manager yelled.

"There they are! Jenny!" Ziva called.

Jenny stopped and turned in surprise and started running faster.

"How did they follow us here? I thought they got on the train to Berlin!"

"My dad has something to do with it I suppose."

"Remind me why we're running again?" Gibbs pulled on his backpack as they ran down the alley.

"Tourists. Which means, the press isn't that far either. If they see me, I will get questioned and I will most likely say something stupid and jeopardize my father's position!"

"Here!" Gibbs pulled Jenny under the bridge and they kept quiet as the manager ran past, along with the group of tourists, and Tony and Ziva.

"Thanks." Jenny sighed. "Jethro…"

"What? Do you see them?"

"My money. It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"My purse is full of stickers!"

"What do you mean it's full of stickers?" Gibbs looked at Jenny and he reached for his wallet and pulled out stickers instead.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hi!" A man wearing a uniform greeted them.

She jumped in surprise and stood back up.

"Uh, hi."

"Gondola?" He offered.

"Yes."

"No."

Jenny and Gibbs disagreed. He glared at Jenny and she just raised her eye brows, silently challenging him. She smirked and faced the man.

"Well, you see sir, we're newlyweds."

"Ah! Newlyweds!" The man smiled.

"We would very much like to go on your gondola, but we don't have the money."

"No gondola then!"

"Please sir!"

"We got married against our parent's wishes." Gibbs sighed, finally playing along, "And we have nothing but our love that carried us here."

The man sighed, "Fine, fine, fine. Come on."

Jenny smiled gratefully and got on the gondola.

"I am Mike Franks. You?"

"Jenny."

"Jethro."

"Beautiful names! Beautiful couple!" Mike smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What hotel would you like me to drop you off at?"

"Uh," Jenny scratched her head, "We don't have a hotel."

"No money, no hotel? What are you two going to do?"

Jenny was about to respond when Gibbs leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back – running her fingers through his hair. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together.

"Ah, fine! You can stay at my home. My mother will love the two of you!"

Jenny and Gibbs smiled at each other.

* * *

_**LOL pardon my Italian. I'm kinda rusty. My cousin's been teaching me. But since my first languages are English, Tagalog, and French, I kinda accidentally mix some French with the Italian XD so that sucks. And sometimes, what I think I'm saying is English happens to be French. So pardon my Italian. Love the language tho(:**_


	15. Appena Sposato

_**I totally forgot to say thank you to all those who reviewed LOL. So, thank you guys so much for following my story/ies. Your reviews/comments/suggestions means so much to me. And I actually finished this story already. Just now. I have all the chapters written out already. All I have to do is type them and upload them here. I do hope you guys review kay? Cuz there was this story that has like 167 words and it had 88 reviews. WTF bro. But like, yeah LOL.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Appena Sposato (Just Married)**

"What are you wearing?" Gibbs asked as soon as Jenny stepped in the room that they shared.

"A towel." She simply said. As if it was the most normal thing.

Gibbs sighed and started unbuckling his belt when he remembered that Jenny was sitting on the bed behind him.

"What? Why are you putting your pants back on?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Gibbs lied down on the floor and faced the wall. Jenny rolled her eyes and lied down beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed it. He rolled away and stood up.

"What are you doing Jenny?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing Jethro."

"We can't."

"Why not?" She stood up and walked closer to him.

"Because!"

Jenny pulled on her towel and let it drop on the floor.

"Jen, don't-" Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to move away from her.

"Jethro we're adults here! This is what I want!"

"No…" Gibbs continued moving away from her.

"Will you stop moving away from me?"

"I don't want this!"

"You don't?" Jenny looked heartbroken.

"No."

"What about the kiss?"

"I only kissed you because everyone who was after us were running across the bridge!"

"But that was a real kiss!"

"No, it wasn't. Kissing you covered our faces so they didn't see us!"

"But-"

"Just drop it Jenny."

Gibbs pulled the blanket up that he was supposedly lying on and held it between them.

"Please get on the bed and cover yourself."

Jenny blinked her tears away but followed anyway.

"Naked virgin safely in bed." She grumbled.

Gibbs lowered the blanket and laid back down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Thank you so much for everything madam." Jenny thanked Mike's mother.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart. Although, the two of you were very quiet last night." The lady winked.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my new friends!" mike complained.

His mother glared at him, "Oh Mikey. You were a good accountant! And you waste your money on that stupid gondola-"

Mike ignored his mother and ushered Jenny and Gibbs outside the house to the waiting car.

* * *

_**There are some parts that might get confusing since I found it useless in the movie and I really didn't want to waste time writing it. I hope you guys watch it. Cuz it makes more sense if you've seen the movie. Anyway, please review :D**_


	16. Amen

**Chapter 16: Amen**

Ziva sighed as Tony dragged his feet behind her. They were crossing the bridge when he grabbed her arm and pointed to the sunrise.

"Look! That's a really nice view!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sure Tony. Now, come on. We have to find them."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I want you to stand right here and take a look at this view first."

She rolled her eyes but stood next to him anyway. She looked at the view before her for a few seconds before walking up the bridge again. "Okay. I've seen it. Let's go."

Tony sighed and leaned on his elbows on the railing and held his hands together. "I would like to take a moment to give thanks to Jenny-"

Ziva shook her head at her partner's antics and walked back down to stand next to him.

"-who ran away from her parents and ended up in Venice instead of Berlin. Thus, giving us the opportunity to witness this phenomenal view. Amen."

"Are you finally done?" Ziva drawled.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Good. We have a lead. They were last seen with a Mike Franks."

"How are we going to find him?"

"My contacts said that he lives with his mother. They gave me her address."

They walked for a couple of minutes until they found the house. Tony knocked on the door and an old lady answered.

"Buongiorno. Sei la madre di Mike Franks? _(Good morning. Are you the mother of Mike Franks?)_" Ziva asked.

"Si. Che cosa ha fatto questa volta? E 'sulla sua gondola stupido di nuovo? _(Yes. What did he do this time? Is it about his stupid gondola again?)_" The old lady started ranting and Tony pulled out a photo of Jenny and Gibbs.

"He was last seen with these two." Tony held up the photos, "We need to know where they are. Do you recognize them?"

She stared at the photos intently, "Oh, of course! They were the lovely couple! Newlyweds!"

Tony and Ziva shared a look of shock. They quickly thanked the lady and walked down the street as they tried to process what they just found out.

"I say, we don't tell them until we have something good to go with it." Ziva wrung her hands together nervously. "Like, we find Jenny, take her back to Prague to her parents and say: Here's your daughter – sorry Mr. President, she's married!"

"God, this is bad." Tony wiped the building sweat on his forehead. "Actually, before it was bad. Now, it's beyond bad!"

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh now you touch me!" Tony rolled his eyes – referring to Ziva's earlier refusal of 'contact' with him just because he was freezing in the train.

"_Uh, sir?" McGee and Pacci followed Jasmine and Jasper as they walked to their limousine and waved to the supporters outside._

"_Yeah?" Jasper faced McGee._

"_We got a call from agents David and DiNozzo."_

"_Did they find Jenny yet?"_

"_They got on a train to Berlin."_

"_Get the two of them to Berlin then!"_

"_One more thing sir."_

"_What?"_

"_We received reports that Jenny and agent Gibbs are married." Pacci winced as Jasper dropped the umbrella he was holding up for his wife._

"_MARRIED?" Jasmine yelled._


	17. Willkommen auf der Love Parade in Berlin

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed(: I really appreciate it! Keep 'em coming! :D**_

**Chapter 17: Willkommen auf der Love Parade in Berlin (Welcome to the Berlin Love Parade)**

"Abby!" Jenny called on her friend she spotted her among the crowd.

"Jenny! I thought you weren't going to make it?"

"I'm here now." Jenny shrugged.

"Are you here alone? Want me to get some boys for company?"

"No. I'm with Jethro." Jenny laughed and pointed to the man talking on the payphone.

Jenny walked down the stairs to Gibbs but stopped when she heard his conversation.

"_Where are you?"_

"We're in Berlin. I took her to the parade."

"_You have no right to take her there!"_

"Just give us a few minutes! Let her enjoy it here first!"

"_Do you think the president is willing to wait after what happened?"_

"Give us a few minutes and I'll give her back!"

Gibbs hung up on Tony and turned around to go find Jenny. He was caught off guard when she was standing right behind him.

"What was that?" Jenny yelled.

"Jen, it's not what you think."

"Don't 'Jen' me! You're one of them!"

"I… yes." He confessed.

"Why?"

"I was the safety net. Your father wanted you to have freedom and I happen to be there."

"Was all of it real?" She asked, referring to what happened last night in their room on the train on their way to Berlin.

"Of course it was real!"

"Then why do I feel like you just used me? Did you have sex with me last night because you wanted to shut me up?" Jenny was hysterical, "Was I just another task for you?"

"It wasn't like that!" Gibbs ran his hands on his face angrily, "Well…"

"Oh my God." Jenny's eyes widened. "I was, wasn't I? Wow. You took this task to another level."

"Let me explain!"

Jenny started walking away from him and he tried to catch up with her while trying to explain his actions and feelings.

"At first, yes. You were just another task. But-"

Jenny continued walking, trying to get away from him.

"When that Bob guy was practically throwing himself at you, I went crazy!" Gibbs reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"So you acted out of jealousy?"

"No!"

"Then what is it Jethro? You told me while we were in Venice that you don't have feelings for me! But I overlooked that last night because maybe – just maybe, you actually do feel the same way that I do. But I guess I was wrong…" She turned around to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand to keep her in front of him.

"Wait. Just-"

"Can you ever say how you actually feel? Instead of just standing there stuttering like an idiot?" Jenny snapped.

"Okay, fine! It's because I'm jealous as hell! Because I'd hate to see you with that Bob or any other guy! And because not only did I _adore_ kissing you in Venice, but also because I'm so _un-bloody hinged _just being near you!" Gibbs confessed.

Jenny stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was about to respond when a helicopter with the President of the United States seal flew over them and landed on the open space behind them. Ziva came rushing out and approached them. Glaring at Gibbs in the process.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I can't trust you anymore…"

Jenny slipped her hand out of his and quickly followed Ziva to the helicopter. Gibbs stared blankly at the helicopter slowly disappearing in the sky. Carrying the only woman he could ever love.

* * *

_**I just have to say it right now… LOL. Two chapters left. What's annoying is that I still haven't finished my other two stories **__**Any Other World**__** and **__**Doomsday**__**. ROFL. Hopefully, I finish that soon before other plots, pairings, and shenanigans come up and distract me from finishing them. I would love it if you guys would review this and also read my other JIBBS stories.**_

_**Any Other World**_

_**Somewhere Down The Road**_

_**If Happy Ever After Did Exist**_


	18. Tell Me

**Chapter 18: Tell Me**

"So tell me… What happened between you and Tony?" Jenny asked Ziva as they walked around the White House hallways.

"Well, while we were on our way to Venice, I said something that might've offended him and he was all 'freaked out' when I put my arm on his shoulder."

Jenny laughed as Ziva continued.

"We didn't talk for like, a whole day - which is a long time by the way. And before we left for Berlin, we had this little heart to heart and I was ranting about something when he suddenly leaned in and kissed me." Ziva smiled and blushed.

"That's so sweet!" Jenny said, but her eyes were telling another story.

"You'll find someone someday. Don't rush it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why? You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind… Everyone loves you."

"There's a higher possibility that I become a nun."

"Oh please, Jenny!"

"Really though…"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Ziva I-"

"You're like a little sister to me Jenny. I want you to be there the best way possible." She smiled.

"I'd be honored." Jenny hugged Ziva before going inside her room.

* * *

_**Okay, I lied. Three chapters left. But now, it's two again. LOL my bad XD**_


	19. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Chapter 19: Where Do Broken Hearts Go?**

"How's your heart?" Jasmine asked as she watched her daughter pack.

"It's a little bit broken I guess." Jenny wiped a stray tear.

"Oh, honey…" Jasmine hugged her daughter tightly and let her cry on her shoulder.

Jasper walked in just as Jenny finished crying and started packing her clothes again.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey dad."

"Everything set for Harvard?"

"Just a couple of clothes left."

"We'll miss you around here Jenny."

Jenny smiled at her father and looked outside the window where snow was falling.

"I'm going to miss it here."

"Have you thought about that exchange program in Oxford?"

"Not really."

"Tony told me that agent Gibbs quit." Jasper looked at his daughter's reaction closely.

"I see…" She said, not showing any emotion.

"He probably found something he was more… _Passionate _about."

"Dad, look, I learned my lesson okay?"

"But it's not the way I wanted you to learn."

"Just drop it okay? I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, sure. I just thought you should know."

Jenny sighed and walked out of her room in search of something else to do. She smiled as she watched Tony and Ziva bicker over something on the computer. Tony pointed at something and Ziva slapped him on the back of his head with a thick bridal magazine and they glared at each other – trying to stare the other down.


	20. London Calling

**Chapter 20: London Calling**

"Are you sure he's here?" Jenny asked Tony for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Do you doubt my Secret Service skills?"

"I'm just asking!"

"This is what my research came up with…"

"But this is a boat store!"

Jenny, Tony, and Ziva, stared at the store where Tony said Gibbs now worked at.

"DiNozzo, I highly doubt agent Gibbs gave up his career to make boats!" Ziva said.

Kate came out of the car and looked in the window.

"That's definitely him." She pointed to the man with his back to them.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Jenny!" All three agents pushed her inside the store.

She walked around the isles quietly and watched as Gibbs sanded the boat.

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"Is that your way of greeting a customer Jethro?" Jenny smirked as he dropped his sander and turned around.

"Jen?" His eyes all wide.

"Hello Jethro. Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?"

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?"

Jenny walked closer to him and admired the boat.

"It's beautiful. What are you going to name it?"

"Her. I'm going to name her Diane."

"After a wife?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"I see…"

"What are you doing here Jen?" Gibbs walked up to her.

"I missed you Jethro." She reached up and cupped his face.

"Yeah, well. You didn't exactly feel the same way a year ago."

"That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I wish I can say how sorry I am. I was stupid to leave you like that."

"Jen, I don't think your father would approve…"

"Approve? How the hell do you think I got here?"

"Did he really send you here?"

"Well, Tony did the research but yeah."

"Remind me to thank DiNozzo then." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer.

"I will. After this." Jenny pulled his face closer and slowly kissed him. Gibbs ran his hands through her hair and lifted her up to sit her on the counter. She pushed his jacket off and continued kissing him. He was about to unbutton her blazer when someone cleared their throat. Jenny looked up and saw Kate standing by the doorway. Her face red as a tomato. Jenny glared at the Secret Service agent for interrupting.

"I drew the short straw!" Kate held her hands up.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Your father's press conference starts in an hour so we need to leave before traffic."

"Okay. Can you wait outside?"

"Kate narrowed her eyes at Jenny but followed anyway. Jenny kissed Gibbs again and leaned their foreheads together.

"Wanna help me get out of here? My freelance get away man?" She grinned suggestively at him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Gibbs laughed as Jenny squealed in surprise when he lifted her up and carried her outside to the back of the store where his motorcycle was waiting.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Kate slapped her forehead in frustration and jumped inside the car. Tony and Ziva followed her lead as they tried to chase down the couple all over again. Talk about déjà vu.

**The End.**

* * *

_**Ugh. Don't hate me. I know you guys are probably expecting lemons but I did base this off of the movie and I didn't really wanna deviate from it.**_

_**I might not be able to update my other stories soon cuz I'm going to Washington and Canada for a week and I don't know what time I'll get back to be able to update. But since I'm just gonna be sitting down doing nothing, I'll probably write new chapters(:**_

_**Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite. I hope you continue to support me and it would be great if you read and review my other stories too.**_

_**Here's other JIBBS fics:**_

_**Any Other World**_

_**Somewhere Down The Road**_

_**If Happy Ever After Did Exist**_


End file.
